Alpha
by GlitterNGold
Summary: Ten Drabbles about Remus Lupin. For the Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist.
1. Roses

Yes, Remus had it rough. Every full moon brought pain, fear and shame. It was a vicious cycle he had lived with his entire life.

But, standing there on top of the tower at Hogwarts, with his wife by his side and son at home, Remus realized he didn't turn out so bad after all.

Even through all of the trials he had come up roses.

* * *

Word Count: 67  
Prompt: Rose(s).  
**A/N: This is for the Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist, my character (one of them) is Remus. Reviews would be awesome…but I can't make you review, clearly. So enjoy there will be nine more where this came from! **


	2. Reflexes

Not everything about being a werewolf was bad. Yes there was the pain, the secrets he had to keep, and the stigma, but it had its perks too. One of those perks was heightened reflexes.

So when Tonks dropped his mother's antique crystal vase he was right there to catch it, and save his new girlfriend from embarrassment.

* * *

**Word Count: 57**

**Prompt: Reflex**

**A/N: I know that there is some speculation about Remus's parent's but lets assume, for the sake of this, that they were alive at least when he first started dating Tonks. Just a cute one because I felt like it : )  
**


	3. Roam

It may have been what had gotten him into trouble in the first place but, Remus loved to roam. Being stuck in one space for too long made him restless. He needed to move around.

People may have thought him reserved, and maybe to a point he was, but, he did have a bit of an adventurous side.

There was just something freeing about a stroll in the woods.

* * *

Word Count: 69

Prompt: Roam

**A/N: I'm not as fond of this one as the last two but I guess it's alright. Reviews?**


	4. Ruffled

He knew he should have studied sooner. The exam was just a week away and he had too much work to do to complete the amount of studying he had hoped to achieve. He should never have agreed to go to Hogsmeade with James and Sirius over the weekend. Now his grades would reflect his poor decision-making.

Remus ruffled the pages of the book as he attempted to find the page he was looking for.

* * *

Word Count: 75

Prompt: Ruffle (To turn rapidly)

**A/N: You knew there was going to be at least one about studying, right? I thought about adding some snarky comment by Sirius at the end but then I changed my mind, this is a bout Remus after all : )**


	5. Risk

**A/N: I actually like this one, a lot :)  
Word Count: **96  
**Prompt: **Risk

* * *

He couldn't do it. Yes, he loved Tonks dearly. As a matter of fact, the reason he could never be with her was he loved her _too much._ He wasn't good for her. He couldn't provide for her, he was too old for her, and every month he would put her in danger. He just couldn't put her at risk.

"I'm sorry Tonks, but I can't be with you. I'm just not good for you." Remus turned and walked away from the love of his life.

He realized he had never felt heartbreak until that moment.


	6. Late

**A/N: A short one : )  
Word Count: **33  
**Prompt: **Late

* * *

Remus hated being late. In his mind tardiness wasn't acceptable. That's why he felt rather ashamed walking into the Order meeting ten minutes late.

It didn't matter that Dumbledore hadn't even arrived yet.


	7. Lens

**A/N: A longer one, don't know how I feel about this one.**  
**Word Count:** 268  
**Prompt:** Lens

* * *

"I can't find it anywhere Remus! It's so dark down here can't we use Lumos?" James cussed as he bumped heads with one of his two friends.

"Keep your voice down James, do you want to get caught."

"Well I honestly think we have a bloody good reason to be here, Remus." Sirius interjected.

"Are you sure you lost it here James?" Remus ignored the boy crawling on the cold castle floor by his feet.

"Yes, I'm positive… I would know wouldn't I? This is where the lens in my glasses popped out because my vision went blurry."

"I don't see why you didn't stop and pick it up then!" Sirius remarked, annoyed with their late night search in the third floor corridor.

"I didn't have time! Would you want to be late to McGonagall's class?" James jabbed his friend in the ribs with his boot.

"Ow! No, I suppose not." Sirius grumbled.

Remus rolled his eyes; luckily they couldn't see his expression in the dark. "Are you too done bickering yet?"

He heard Sirius's growl before stating, "Yes, Remus, I'll stop commenting on James stupid decision to decide to look for his lens in the dark."

Remus sighed and pulled out his wand. "Personally, I believe you both are acting rather daft."

"Hey!" James and Sirius when to object but Remus ignored them.

"Accio lens." Remus waved his wand lazily. The lens flew into his outstretched hand. "Why don't we head back to the common room now before we all get detention."

He heard his friends' grumblings as he lead the way back to the common room.


	8. list

**A/N: I like this one better. Still a little longer than the others.**  
**Word Count**: 195  
**Prompt:** List

* * *

Remus sighed and let his forehead rest in his hands. Why was this so difficult? It was going to be a simple wedding with only close friends and family, so why was he having so much trouble compiling the guest list?

"Remus, you really should get some sleep." Tonks's hand rested gently on his shoulder. "We can finish the rest of the list in the morning. You were on guard duty all night last night and you worked all day, you need some rest."

He sighed. "I know; I know… I'll just feel much better when we have everything planned."

"I know that making everything special means a lot to you Remus but it doesn't matter… It will be the best day of my life not matter what because I will be with you." Tonks placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now get some rest… I have to get back to work." Tonks turned and walked toward the door of the study.

"Tonks…" Remus stood up and turned to face his fiancé.

"Yes Remus?" Tonks turned and leaned against the door frame, a smile on her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too Remus."


	9. Loan

**A/N: Just some fluff...**  
**Word Count:** 165  
**Prompt:** Loan

* * *

Remus led his wife down a small dirt road, his hands pressed gently against her eyes and her back to his chest.

"Remus, where are we going?" Tonks questioned her husband.

"Don't you trust me Dora?"

"Of course I do." She retorted. "I'm merely curious."

"Patience is a virtue love." Remus replied simply. "We're almost there." Remus led his wife through a small open gate connected to a small stone wall. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Remus removed his hands from her eyes. He watched as his wife's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped slightly. "Remus what is this?"

"Well, it's our home of course. It's not perfect but I'm sure I can fix it up." He motioned to the small stone cottage, surrounded by a small stone fence and wooden gate. The yard was unkempt but could be easily tamed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Dora responded. "But how can we afford it?"

"Well I took out a small loan, the payments are low enough; we'll be just fine." Remus said.

"Even with the baby on the way."

Remus nodded his head and kissed his wife. "Even with the baby on the way." He was glad he had made her happy.


	10. Lost

**A/N: Sorry to end it on a sad note…. But he was kind of a tragic character (well most of the HP characters are kind of tragic)  
Word Count: **127  
**Prompt: **Lost

* * *

Remus stood with his wife on top of the tower at Hogwarts. He held her hand tightly in his and closed his eyes. He knew if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be so nervous. Remus was a brave man and he had faced adversity all of his life. The idea of dying, fighting, or pain didn't bother him.

No it was something much deeper than that.

He feared for his wife, for his son, and for leaving them alone. He couldn't imagine living if he lost Tonks and he hated the idea of leaving them alone if something happened to him.

When the protection shield finally broke he turned to his wife and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you Dora, no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this… I am so sad it's over… I love Remus, he's one of my favorites so this was amazing to write… I hope everyone enjoyed them and reads the collections on Dominique, Fleur and Tonks I'll be posting soon. **


End file.
